


The SS Oneshots

by Meracles



Category: Black Swan (2010), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caught, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Hands Free Orgasm, Kissing in Public, Magic, Male Masturbation, Male oral Sex, Professor Kink, Wine, carter baizen - Freeform, female oral sex, female orgasm, male orgasm, professor/student (20+)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: Oneshots of different Sebastian Stan characters, but not enough for them to have their own page.~ Carter Baizen AU~ Professor!Jefferson AU~ Andrew (Black Swan)~ Chris Beck
Relationships: Andrew (Black Swan)/Reader, Carter Baizen/Reader, Chris Beck/Reader, Mad Hatter Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. WineMerchant!AU

## Carter Baizen is the son of a Californian wine vineyard owner and handles the merchandise in more ways than one.

Red Wine. Every description of this elixir tantalises and coaxes you into a deep state of excitement. Especially when it’s coming for the full-bodied lips of Carter Baizen.

You’d heard about this particular vineyard in your guides to Californian wines and your tour party was rolling up through the vast array of grapevines - an earthy tang to the air as you breathed in the scent. It was funny how in all your stops this was the only one that specified a dress code - The Baizen winery demanded class and elegance at its establishment. You roll up with the others in the supplied transport in a black cocktail dress, long sleeves off the shoulders, bodycon to hug each curve and show off each fluid movement you make as you take your seat with the others. It may be the show of leg that gains his attention first, but its your eagerness in your eyes and the bite of your lip keeps his attention. Carter - the incredibly handsome wine merchant to his father’s vineyard.

He spoke about each wine you tasted with such enthusiasm, his ice blue eyes boring into yours as he watched you tip you head back, the burgundy bouquet of red fruits and smoke feeling your nostrils, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he notices you swallow rather than spit it out. As the tour comes to an end he finds you, walking up behind you as you’re studying the labels of the bottles on display.

“So, do you usually swallow, or was that for my benefit?” he grins, your cheeks heated and flush in response as you turn to face him. If he was handsome before stood in front of the crowd, he was dangerously attractive when he was close to you.

It didn’t take much convincing for you to stay behind after your tour party for a private tasting. The wine cellar dimly lit, the stone walls and oak barrels making your gasps echo out as his fingers delved under your dress, feeling over your lace panties (which you were so glad to have picked out in hindsight) and pushing them aside as his mouth ghosted over the shell of your ear and neck. His other hand holding you in place by the back of your neck, his thumb tracing a line from under your chin to your clavicle and pressing lightly, causing your next gasp to choke out as your hips bucked against his touch. Your arousal meant his fingers slid into you with ease, two fingers curling and stroking over the sweet spot which he expertly knew would get you wetter and wetter. His eyes were lust blown and dark as he kept your gaze, teeth biting into his bottom lip hard as he thrust his digits harder into you, not caring for how loud your moans were getting. Your hands wrapped round his wrist near your throat, your eyes squeezing shut as your thighs tried to clamp shut from the intensity and relentless actions coaxing you to orgasm, muttering dirty things in your ear to get that moan and clench he was waiting for to signal your release.

As you came down from your high he pressed his mouth to yours, breathless kisses messy and hot between you as he removed his fingers, bringing them up as he remained close and sucked them, groaning round them.

“Taste so sweet, I’d make a fortune bottling that.” he drawled, kissing you again. His tongue swiping against yours to share the taste of you that makes you hum. When you hear the clink of his belt your hands travel over his shirt, pulling him closer between your legs as he gives a dark chuckle.

“No no, I want to see if you still swallow.” he mutters, pulling away from the table far enough for you to slide onto your knees obediently, the stone floor cold and hard beneath you as you gaze up at him. The need in your eyes makes him groan as he pulls his hard length out of his pants, guiding it to your waiting mouth and his eyes roll back when you take him eagerly. Your hand comes up to hold the base of his cock, keeping him steady as you bob up and down, mouth warm and wet and soft around him. It was his turn to make the cellar walls vibrate with the noise of his groans, glancing down his body as he cups the back of your head, his hand fists in your hair, urging you to take his cock deeper until your nose hits his skin and feels the soft tickle of hair. He continues to fuck into your mouth as you hollow your cheeks, sucking and milking him when his groan gets harder, rougher, used. His cock tenses and pulses against your tongue as he spurts out hot white stripes. The salty tang filling your mouth and you happily moan and swallow him down, pulling away and rubbing your lips against his sensitive tip.


	2. Drink Me ~ Professor!Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra-credit chemistry lesson has side effects you didn’t expect. Warnings: Female Hands-free orgasm, magic-fuelled orgasm, professor/student (student is 20+)

Chemistry was always one of your favourite lectures to attend. Not only because it was more hands on and therefore not a snooze fest with the books; but the professor was quirky, eccentric and hot.

One lesson he had the class enraptured on how compounds, potions, could be made to alter your mental state, or emotions. Of course this made sense to you, when you think about the pharmaceuticals available out there that boast to help ease mental health or upset stomachs, but the _way_ in which he spoke, made them sound like they were from Wonderland. So much so, that when class ended and he began to pack up his satchel bag, you took the opportunity to approach him, books clung to your chest.

“Excuse me, Professor Jefferson?” you ask to gain his attention. When he looked over to you, he couldn’t help the wide grin spreading across his face. You were a favourite of his; he would say purely because you were always so attentive, but he couldn’t help that he was also attracted to you (many a time in tests you swore you’d caught him staring as you chewed the end of your pen).

“Hi, can I help?”

“I was wondering if there was room for extra credit.” You lean on his desk, the lilt of flirtation rolling off your tongue. “I’m more of a practical learner and I was really hoping that maybe you could give a lesson on creating some of these compounds you were talking about? To really get them to sink in.”,

The smirk he returned to you caused the flip in your stomach to settle further down.

“I’m not sure we have enough for the whole class…” he glanced as people left the room, waiting until the last person left and it was just the two of you. “but I may have enough for a private session for one.” He finally added. With a wink he rushed round, locking the class door and setting up the chemistry set.

“What we’re going to make, is a positivity compound. The chemicals react in such a way that it gives you a sense of happiness and a state of pure joy really. Akin to having about 4 tequila shots and a caffeine chaser. It’s harmless, really, it’s just meant to put you in a really good mood.” He explained as he guided you with measuring chemicals and powders, careful with the beakers and Bunsen burner. You couldn’t help the thrill when his hand rested on your waist as he stood close, the scent of his cologne spiked with patchouli filling your nostrils and it took all your willpower to concentrate on what he was instructing you. He knew what effect he was having, enjoying how you reacted to him, murmuring softly near your ear like it was a secret just for you.

When it was finished, a red liquid stood in the beaker. He grinned, raising his arms in triumph.

“Perfect! Top of the class.” He gives you another wink as he picks it up and gives it a small sniff. His eyes locked on yours as felt yourself shift under his gaze from his praise. Jefferson glanced a look over his shoulder then approached you, closing the gap. “Did you want to try it?”

Already feeling the taboo of enjoying the professor’s company a little too much, the idea of trying something you’ve concocted up made you a little hesitant.

“Really?!”

He grins with a nod, offering the beaker.

“Honestly, it’s harmless. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I’ve made it so many times.”

You tentatively close your hands round his, tipping the beaker to taste the red liquid as you keep your eyes on his. It’s warm, tasting like bitter cherry as it dances across your taste buds. You can’t help the hum as the viscous liquid makes its way down your throat and settling in your belly. Jefferson watched as your eyes fluttered closed, leaning against the desktop close to him as you hum, a mar of confusion over your face.

A familiar warmth began to spread through your body like lightning through synapses. It was tingly, warm, _good_. _So good._ Another low hum escapes your lips as your cant your hips forward, an ache settling in your core, stimulating your nerves like fingers dragging against your thighs and over your pussy. Jefferson watches curiously, dipping his head level with yours as he studies your expression.

“Are you – okay?”

You felt yourself clench when you heard his voice, instinctively reaching out to him and hands gripping his jacket.

“F-feels good. What-what I-“you manage out, lust blown eyes opening as you feel his hands on your hips, steadying your stance. Jefferson couldn’t help the grin on his face as he watches you.

“How does it feel?” his teeth bite into his bottom lip a little as he continues to watch your body writhe against nothing.

“L-like there’s a fucking vibrator attacking me!” you try to stifle the moan as your blood rushes to your core, making your pussy pulse and clench round nothing. “Fuck, it feels good. What-why is…”

“Ssshh, it’s okay sweetheart.” He gives a little chuckle, enjoying the viewing all too much. “It’s just making you feel good. It affects people differently. Just, enjoy it, let it go, I’ve got you.” His tone is soothing in your ear as his hand runs over the back of your neck.

His touch feels like fire and it overloads the senses that are already so heightened that your grip tightens, feeling your legs buckle and thighs shudder, the climax finally rushing over you, hips bucking at nothing. Your body tenses against his and you breathe out hard pants against his face so close to yours. In your orgasmic haze you don’t care as you clutch him closer, lips crashing on his as you seek the feel of his mouth on yours. He makes a small noise of surprise that turns into a groan as he guides you to soften the kiss, hands cupping your jaw and thumbs soothing your skin as you start to feel the come down. You can’t help the soft chuckle that leaves your lips against his.

“Wow…”

“Makes you feel good, doesn’t it?” He chuckled softly, “If you ever need another private lesson, you just let me know. I can be more, _hands on_ but you seemed to enjoy yourself without my assistance.”

Feeling a courage bubble inside you, you pull him closer with a smirk.

“I think I’ll have all the extra credit I can get, professor.” You drawl out, as your hand slips down to the noticeable bulge in his pants.


	3. It's In His Kiss ~ Andrew (Black Swan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kissing” ~ You meet Andrew in a club, and he can’t stop staring at your lips.

You’re unsure who noticed who first. But your group of friends and his group of friends ended up in the large leather booth in the poorly lit nightclub. Shot glasses and various bottles and drinks littered the table and each of your girlfriends seemed to be preoccupied with a guy from his group. But Andrew was sat beside you, keeping to himself, drinking without a word to you. You assumed it was because he just wasn’t that into you (poor guy, being stuck with you then, huh?) but actually, the amount of liquid courage he was drinking was to shake off his awkwardness to say what he wanted to say.

“You’re beautiful.”

You turn your head in his direction, away from your friend who was handing you another drink, leaning closer to him as you strained to hear what he said over the droning thud of the club music.

“Huh?!”

“I said you’re beautiful.” His breath danced across the shell of your ear as he leaned in also, his cheek brushing yours and feeling the soft scratch of day old stubble. You know it was by accident, and you’re not sure if you hear him correctly as you pull away, a soft pink touching your cheeks as you give a nervous laugh, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“I-I don’t think-”

“I mean it.” his smile is soft, lazy even and his eyes are fixed on your lips - not glazed over like his fellow men with pints of beer spilling from their hands. You shake your head, glancing away but his hand is cupping your jaw, not controlling but urging you to look at him. You oblige him, looking through your lashes at him and he gives you a grin, lop-sided and boyish.

“May I kiss you?”

You feel a jolt of excitement course through you. It’s your turn to be looking over his mouth - his plump pink lips that look like pillows to nuzzle into. The tip of his tongue swiping along his bottom lip and leaving it with a shine that just makes them more enticing. You manage a small nod before you’re holding the back of his neck, pulling him closer for the kiss he requested, and the taste of tequila and beer and something more sweet that must just be him making you give a soft moan when his soft tongue strokes against yours. 

His eyes were closed as he deepens the kiss, his own hand cradling the back of your head and fingers stroking the roots of your hair that give tantalising tingles down your spine. His kiss was messy but expertly heated at the same time, knowing how to move his lips over the cupids bow of your top lip and drawing it in softly, a light suck shooting a surge of arousal to your core that you have to pull away to gasp out a breath, grinning wide as you look over his face and try to ignore the shouts of your friends surrounding you.


	4. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Caught Masturbating” ~ Chris Beck x Fem!Reader Space can be a lonely place. Especially when you’ve been out there so long.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The mantra of expletives falling from Beck’s lips were soft and quiet as he laid back on his bunk, eyes closed and head pillowed by his arm. His other hand got to work beneath the thin sheet of NASA-issued bedding, his fingers wrapped tightly round his shaft under his lounge shorts, hot breath heaving from his chest as he got closer and closer to his release. A thin sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead as the closeness of circulated air heated his skin. He wished he was back at home, on Earth, relaxing on his cosy memory foam bed, a fresh breeze billowing from the open window and the night air cooling his skin. Just the memory alone made his hand slow and his breath even, calming his thoughts for a moment - to let the feeling last a little a longer.

It felt like months since he'd felt so frustrated that he had to deal with his...problem. Normally on his space missions he was so engrossed on the tasks at hand, the mission laid out in front of them. But now, they were heading home, still a few months away from green grass and blue skies, it was time to wile away the hours and what better way he thought, then to just take an evening for himself to think over you.

For the last year he knew you as his colleague, his work partner. Helping out in the lab or his office whenever you could spare the time away from your duties. Now and again he would look over in your direction, admiring how the tendrils of hair fell from your scraped back ponytail as you had your nose down the microscope, your ass jutting out as you leant to get a better perspective and he couldn't help himself. His thoughts turned to how it would feel to hold those hips and press firmly against that ass, rubbing his stiffening cock against it. He'd catch himself before his mind raced too far ahead but now - right now - in his bunk all alone and stiff against his palm he let his mind wander. His hand beginning its urgent strokes and thumb skimming over his red tip.

How your voice would sound used as he rutted his hips against yours, soft kisses into the crook of your neck as he slid his length easily into your core; your moans ringing in his ear and spurring him on. Fucking into you harder and harder as his name drips from your lips like liquid honey.

"Beck....Beck..."

"BECK!"

His eyes shot open as the voice sounded all too real and landed on you standing in the doorway to his quarters, your own gaze glued to his stiff mast still cradled in his hand as it shot it's white load over his knuckles. Beck grunted out as the release hit tumbled down his spine, but the high was ruined by embarrassment coursing through him.

"Shit I-sorry I-"he stumbled over his words, flustered and hot as his cheeks turned a brilliant red and his fist clutched at the sheet that had fallen wayside.

You gave him a soft smirk, turning to give him privacy as you chewed on your lip.

"No no, don't er - worry...Sorry to have barged in. The captain needs you at the lunch meeting in 20 minutes, you didn't have the do not disturb setting on the door ...I'll err, give you a few minutes."

He cursed himself yet again as he grimaced, grabbing the box of tissues by his bedside. Damn door.


End file.
